Facless, Sightless, Loveless
by Raolia
Summary: An ancient and bitter resentment, taken out over the innocent. Another love lost, a new love gained. Can Aang save Toph from a fate worse then death? Taang, Zutara, Soki. Based on the Kummi-Taang theory.
1. So You Want My Face?

**Okay. Explanation.**

**I have always and forever will love the kummi-taang theory. I don't care what Kataangers say; I know that it is true.**

**I am going to start AND complete a story. This is a practice of self-perseverance and discipline. If there is a lack of updates that goes over three weeks, I encourage you to nag, screech, earth, fire, air, water or word bend at me. This WILL be done.**

**What about Shattered Stones?...I am a horrible person. That story is discontinued. For now.**

**Edit: I SHALL BE EDITING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS UNTIL THEY MEET THE JUST-NOW-CREATED STANDARDS I HAVE SET FOR MYSELF. I SHALL STILL UPDATE.**

* * *

**Chapter One;**

**So You Want My Face?**

Toph Bei Fong did not like to be limited. She thrived on possibilities and challenges, fed off the impossible. She could not be tied down or bound to any man, person or place. Never the gentle one, she commanded attention rather then earned it. Her mouth and heart were too big for her small stature. It was all of these reasons and more that sent suitors running for the hills.

At 16 years of age, Toph was considered a beauty. A late bloomer, perhaps, but many people said it was well worth the wait. With long midnight locks that cascaded down her back, a pale face with delicate features not unlike a china dolls, and a small, thin body, she was sought after by many suitors. Though all were rejected, and chances were slim, they kept coming like buzzard-wasps to a rare panda lily.

Too stuffy, too uptight, no fun. She had an unlimited supply of excuses for rejecting every one. _Just not right._

This story truly starts on a Spring afternoon, out in the walled backyard of the Bei Fong residence. Tree's were weighed heavily with bright, blooming flowers, their sweet scent filling the crisp air. The grass was a lush green, flawless, every blade the same length. Small insects fluttered around perfectly cut shrubs, and the sky was a crystalclear blue.

In the middle of this seemingly perfect yard was Toph Bei Fong. The young heiress was picking her toes next to a clear, sweetpond. _The first time is for cleaning_, she remembered saying once, _the second time is for the sweet picking sensation_.

She grinned at the memory. Her time with her 'family' had been the highlight of her life.

Even if the world had been engulfed by war at the time.

She lay back, and smiled as the soft sunshine warmed her face. Her bun made a comfortable cushion, and she was wearing pants; something her parents had finally agreed to.

When she heard the rustling in the water of the pond next to her, she blew it off as turtle-ducks. They weren't uncommon in the Earth Kingdom. _Kinda cute_, Toph thought, remembering the soft feathers under her calloused hands. But after she heard the voice, she knew it was more then innocent animals.

"You look so relaxed."

She tensed instantly and sprang to her feet, a menacing growl set on her pretty features, hiding the fact that she hadn't seenn the intruder coming. But no one would ever know that.

"Who's there?" She called in a brash, confident voice. Adrenaline pumped through her body; it was the perfect day for a fight.

"Oh, no one. And everyone. Depends really."

"On what?"

"On everything. And nothing."

She hissed impatiently and dug her toes into the ground.

"Look," she called, "You wanna fight? Let's fight. You wanna talk? Go bug someone else. By the sounds of it, it should be a shrink."

The voice laughed. "Ummi, you've grown so impatient. You were impatient, even as a waterbender, but as an earthbender, you're even a bit arrogant. Maybe someone should teach you a lesson."

"Maybe someone should," agreed Toph, spitting on the gorund before continuing, "but I'd just kick their butt, and they could learn a lesson from _me."_

"You have no idea who you're talking to, do you Ummi?"

"No. And obviously, neither do you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Toph challenged, "or you would show a little more respect for _Toph Bei Fong_."

"Toph Bei Fong? Is that what this life is called?"

"Yes! I mean... my name's not Ummi! Look, you wanna fight or not?"

"No," the voice hissed, "there won't be a fight at all."

The blind girl snorted. "What? Too wussy to take on a little blind girl?"

"Oh, I say there won't be a fight at all because you don't stand a chance."

"Who? Me? Why don't we find out? What about it, Creepy?" She slid back her left foot and put her flat hands either side of her, a standard earthbending position. "Ready to rumble?"

"If you insist."

She wasn't sure of what happened next. Something long, slimy and inhumanly fast wound itself around her legs. Stomping her right foot into the ground, she attempted to hit the thing, but it was too fast. There was a splash as she was pulled down into the pond. The only resistance was from her hair, which had gotten tangled in a tree; otherwise, she was helpless.

Then, her ebony hair was released, and she was pulled down, down, down...

Down into oblivion.

* * *

"Avatar Aang, a letter has arrived."

The messenger rode a tired, sweating ostrich horse. He himself was puffed and red-faced, twitching around like he had been in the saddle for hours without a break. Which he had.

He handed the rolled up parchment to the young man. It was sealed with the flying boar.

"Katara," he called over his shoulder to his girlfriend. "Come look at this! It's news from Toph!"

The Avatar hadn't seen his Sifu for almost half a year now; not since her 16Th birthday party. He didn't receive letters from her often, because he was travelling a lot of the time, and they didn't sound right; mostly because the scholar had tried to make Ms. Bei Fong sound a little more like a lady.

"Avatar," the messanger huffed, "I urge you to read quickly. The Master and Mistress say it is urgent and encourage you to take action as soon as possible."

Aang frowned, and broke the seal. The parchment rustled as it was unrolled, revealing shaky writing. Someone had done this in a hurry. Aang scanned the letter, wondering what was so horrible that it could make the Bei Fongs be so brash. He finished reading, and his fingers tightened around the parchment, crumpling the smooth material.

"What does Toph have to whine about now?" Katara said playfully, coming up behind her lover. She noted Aang's worried look and his white-knuckled clench, she put a hand on his shoulder and asked "Aang? What is it? What's wrong?"

Aang took a deep breath, cleared his throat and started to read.

"Avatar Aang," he read shakily. "We are sorry to inconvenience you so, but this matter is of the utmost urgency. We beg for your help in..." Aang hesitated, licked his lips and kept reading. "In locating our daughter."

He turned to face Kataras fearful expression.

"Toph," he said, "Toph's gone missing."


	2. Save My Little Sister

**Chapter 2;**

**Save My Little Sister**

Even though he was an airbender, Aang had never done anything so fast.

Notify the others, pack, clean up, settle it with the Earth King that he had to leave. After merely half an hour, he was high up in the air, Katara by his side and Appa's reins gripped tightly in his hands.

"We should be there tomorrow," Katara said soothingly, reaching for his hand. "And it might not be that urgent. Maybe Toph just ran away for a break?"

Aang nodded, not trusting his voice. He argued with himself that maybe Katara was right, maybe Toph really had just gone to cause more trouble. But something inside him, maybe his Avatar instincts, or maybe his heart, was telling him that this was _not _just one of Tophs "field trips".

They flew all through the night, and Appa did not complain once. He could sense the urgency in his best friend's voice; in the way he walked and the way he gripped tightly to the reins. The moonlight illuminated the scene in an eerie glow, the beams bouncing of the white, pillow-like clouds, giving them a silver lining. Trees, mountains and lakes flew by beneath them, seeming to mock him somehow.

When Gaoling appeared at the edge of the horizon, Aang let out a sigh of relief. It was just as he remembered it; the Bei Fong mansion towering above the rest of the town, only rivalled by the size of the Earthbending Academy. People, nobles and peasants alike, wondered through the streets, looking at stalls and chatting to eachother. The guards stationed outside the Bei Fong estate were tense. As he watched, he saw a man approah a guard, and that guard let out a exasperated sigh. They had obviously met before.

The man raised his voice, wildly moving his arms, but the guard held firm. With a "Hmpf," the man turned around to where a woman was waiting.

_Sokka. Suki_.

Aang slapped the reins lightly against Appa's reins, hoping for one more burst of speed. The Bison let out a grunt, and spiralled down to the ground, scattering dust and crushing a nearby cabbage cart.

"_**MY CABBAGES!**_" The merchant wailed with a voice filled with torment.

Ignoring the distraught man, Aang flipped lightly off Appa's back, followed by Katara.

"Aang, buddy?" Sokka said, running up to his old friend. Sokka was the same as ever; clean shaven, with his warriors wolf-tail, and his head held high with the goofy pride he had somehow managed to keep intact over the past 3 years. The friends embraced for a moment, and Aang vaguely noticed that he could almost look his friend directly in the eye.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Sokka said when they broke apart. "You said it was urgent." The warriors brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. "Is it about Toph? We've been trying to get in, but the guards won't let us..."

He didn't hear anything else after that. _The Bei Fongs are suspecting everyone_, he though numbly.

"Aang?" Suki said. She wore her paint and armor, and her katana was hung at her belt. "What's wrong?"

The Avatar took in a deep breath. "It's T..." he trailed off, not sure if he could say her name. "Is Zuko here yet?" He said instead.

"Sparky?" Sokka said. "Yeah, he sent word that he would be here as soon as possible. Sometime today, would be my guess."

Aang nodded, and pushed his way past everyone to talk to the guard. The guard dropped his head in respect.

"I'm here to see the Bei Fongs about the distressing matter at hand," he said formally. "I trust Appa will be fed and housed...?'

"Of course, Avatar, sir," the guard mumbled. He snapped something at a pair of men, and they scrambled over to the tired Bison. Aang nodded, and stepped past them. He didn't meet any resistance.

The large house was as it always had been. He numbly remembered images from Toph's 16th birthday party...she had started a food fight, broken a few vases and other valuables, and had managed to offend a dozen or so young men and their noble familys. She had had fun that night.

His footsteps echoed loudly on the wooden floor, and he was only vaguely aware of the others following him. They twisted and turned through the large house, before arriving at a pair of sliding doors. The guards bowed their heads slightly, and after a brief announcment of their arrival, they were shown in.

Master and Mistress Bei Fong sat at the head of the table as usual, untouched tea and biscuits laid out infront of them. Poppy Bei Fong looked awful; her make up was streaked with tears, and her eyes were rimmed with red. A pile of silk hankies were laid out infront of her.

Although Lao wasn't crying, he somehow radiated his sadness. His expression and stature had the perfect mixture of grief, sadness, pain and agony in it, and his face looked older then it should have.

"Avatar," he said formally, his voice dry and cracked. "I would like to thank you for coming at such short notice, and would like to humbly extend my apoligies for-"

"Yeah, yeah," the Avatar snapped. "I just need to know one thing. Are you sure this isn't some game she's playing, or something? Are you sure Toph is really _missing_?"

There was no spoken response; just Sokka and Suki's sharp intake of breath, Lao's grim face and Poppy's loud wail.

"Y-yes," the Mistress of the house blubbered, choked by sobs. "S-she is. I know we've been h-horrible to her before, but this time s-she really left. We've really been t-trying hard to make her happy, even allowed the e-earthbending. We thought she was h-happy, and..."

Poppy continued to cry.

Aang bit his lip, fighting off the rising tide of despair. Whoever had managed to kidnap Toph, must have been a good bender.

"Master, Mistress, Avatar?" A nervous servant announcent, bowing clumsily. "The esteemed Fire Lord Zuko has arrived."

Before anyone could say anything, a breathless, raggerd looking Zuko burst into the room. His breathing was heavy, and there were beads of sweat on his forhead. He had obviously come a long way in a short time.

"I'm here," he said, bumbling over his own words. Realising his state, he stood up straight, dragged his silk sleeve over his forhead, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm late," he tried again. "Ships, no matter how modern or equiped, don't travel as fast as Flying Bisons."

He paused and studied the room. The untouched food, cooling tea, a bawling Poppy, a silent Lao, and a grim faced Avatar. Not good signs.

"What happened?"

Sokka took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself. "It's Toph," he said shakily. "They think- she may have- we're not sure, but-"

"Toph's gone missing."

Aang's voice was dead and emotionless. He stood tall and stiff, staring straight into nothingness.

"Missing?" Zuko whispered. He looked around, trying to find some sign of a joke, or some sign of his little sister. "Missing?" He repeated dumbly.

"Yes, missing," Aang snapped. "Missing, gone, vanished. How many other missing's are there?"

"Well then why are we just standing here!?" Zuko roared.

"We don't know everything! We have to be sure! We can't just start searching the whole world for-"

"You don't care about her, do you! Ever since you got together with Katara, it's just been you and her, no one else allowed-"

"Don't you _dare_ think, that even for a second, I don't care about Toph," Aang hissed. He could feel the power building up inside him, fighting to be released...

"Aang," Katara said, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

She took a deep, and glanced at the weeping Poppy. "But you're right. We can't just go galavanting around the world with no leads. We need to find out what happened." She looked sympatheticly at the crying Misstress Bei Fong. "Madam Bei Fong," she said tenderly, kneeling beside the weeping woman. "Can you tell us where Toph was last?"

"O-out the back," she sobbed, "Near the Turtle-Duck pond."

The procession weaved it's way through the manicured garden beds, past the full-in-bloom cherry blossom trees. Right to the large pond in the center of the perfect wilderness.

It was obvious that there had been some earthbending involved. The rock and dirt had broken through the flawless grass, and there was a few broken branches form a nearby tree.

"We found this," Lao said, fishing something out of his pocket. "Tangled in one of the branches."

It was one of Tophs many headbacnds. It looked thin and limp, almost too weak to hold up Tophs mass of black hair.

_Wherever she is_, Aand mused absent-mindidly, _she has her hair out_.

He was surprised to find himself blushing at the thought.

Zuko, meanwhile, had rid his mind of all trivial thoughts. He was enitrely focused on finding his little sister. Half hoping to find a clue, and half-hoping to see her pop out of the ground like she had so many other times, he searched every square inch of the scene of the crime and it's surrounding area. After a few moments, Sokka and Suki joined him.

"Poor Toph," Suki murmured, "whoever has caught her must be on hell of a warrior."

Zuko shuddered at the thought. He took one more look at the pool, trying to distract himself from whatever Toph's captor could be doing for her...

He saw it for just a moment, then it was gone. A brief flsh of pale white amoung the muddy bottom of the pool. He bent over the water, trying to find it again, looking, searching...

He dived in.

For, beneath the flickering water, just poking out of the layer of mud, he had seen a pale, rough toe peeking out. His mind filled with awful images of Toph drowning, her face turning blue, her screams turning into bubbles...

His lungs were screaming at him to breathe, to swim as fast as possible back to the surface. But he reached the bottom, ignoring the protest of his lungs, and grabbed the object. A small, black-haired girl...

Grabbing Toph's body closer to him, he pushed off the ground, disturbing the mud and making the water a filthy brown colour. With his little sister bundled up, held tight by his right hand, he used his left hand and legs to desperatly swim back to the surface. Even though it was practicly impossible, he still hoped, hoped against hope, that she would be alive.

His head broke the surface, scattering water everywhere, and he gulped in a breath of sweet, much needed air. After making sure he wasn't going to faint, he swam back to the edge where the others were waiting, worriedly looking at him.

"Zuko!" Sokka cried, "What the hell were you-"

"Katara!" Zuko screamed, heaving the small body onto dry land, "Bend the water out of her lungs!"

He heard the others gasp as he revealed Toph's small, waterlogged body. Poppy wailed harder.

"Zuko-" Katara started gently.

"What are you waiting for!" He continued to scream. "Do it NOW!"

"Zuko," Katara said firmly, placing a hand on his arm. "I can't."

"What?" He said, astonished. She wasn't even going to _try?_ "Why not!?"

"Because," Aang said quietly. He was staring at his friends small body. "She doesn't have a mouth."

The Fire Lord was thoroughly confused. Not have a _mouth?_ He turned slowly to look at his sister. He winced when he saw her drowned body, but...

It was true.

Toph Bei Fong had lost her face.

* * *

**Does this make sense? Not really.**

**Was it fun to write? Meh.**

**Will there be more? Yes.**

**What about the sibling!Toko? IT WINS AT LIFE 8D**

**And what about the Cabbage Man? Every good story has the Cabbage Man in it, making an appearance at least once.**

**It's rushed. Can you tell? I wanted to get this up before I went to bed, because the next chapter was demanding to be written XD I don't have the time/patience to edit it, so if you see any mistakes, tell me and I shall edit it. Later.**

**School is a pain in the Appa.**


	3. Do I Know You?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3;

**Do I Know You?**

Toph Bei Fong was in darkness.

Many people would say that this is nothing new; the girl is blind. Darkness should be her constant companion.

But when Toph thinks of darkness, she doesn't think of the loss of sense of sight. No, she thinks of the loss of things to feel; things to smell and taste. She thinks of oblivion.

And it's strange, Toph muses, just how closely people link darkness and oblivion. Those are the ones who depend solely on sight. ( Just because you can't _see_ it, doesn't mean it's not _there_.)

As she stands (or sits, she cannot tell what _exactly _she is doing) in her own thoughts, she becomes aware of something. A small, low moan breaking through the choking darkness. It's repetitive but not continuous; sometimes it will pause for a short or long time before starting up louder then before. It is always the same thing; the same, unidentifiable word or note. It never varies.

The noise continues for some time, and Toph distracts herself by trying to identify it. A plea? A cry for help? She figures out that it is not a happy sound, and she is suddenly overwhelmed by a desire to help it.

Pushed by this desire, she tries to move. And she does; but not in the way that someone would normaly walk. She didn't move her feet, or her body; in fact, it felt like she didn't move at all. It was somehow like pushing her minds eye forward; gliding smoothly through the darkness, toward the sound. It became clearer with every "step" and she soon became aware that it was not a plea or cry; it was just one word, murmured repeatedly into the darkness; _No._

It was strange. For though she actually had no body to speak of (she felt more like an _essence _of something), she could somehow see the presence of another being. The woman was petite, huddled on the floor in a heap. She had long, curly brown hair cascading down her back; slightly tanned skin and she wore blue clothes. She wavered, and Toph realised that she was transparent.

Without a seconds warning, the transparent woman was on her, and Toph was being squeezed by two gentle arms. Toph relaxed immediatly into this embrace; it was so _right, _so _familiar_. She nearly melted into the comfort, before remembering that this happened to be a total stranger she was hugging. Squirming around, and Toph managed to break free of the sobbing womans grasp to look up at the face.

She gasped.

_No, _the woman continued to mutter. _No, no. Not you too. Not you._

Toph stared.

_Give it back, _the woman called into the shadows, her voice unheard, and something strange and haunting laughed at her attempt; _You already have mine._

Toph took another step back.

_What is it? _The woman "said", bending over the confused earth bender worriedly. _Are you hurt?_

_You..._Toph stuttered. _You have no face_.

The woman seemed to droop at that comment. _I don't_, she said gently, _and sadly, neither do you._

Toph reeled, and managed to fall to the ground, almost mimicking the position the woman had been in earlier. She reached up toward her face; or where her face should have been. There was nothing.

_But how? _She whispered, searching her head for any signs of a face. _How?_

_It is the Face Stealer_, the woman said hesitantly, as though afraid one wrong move could break her. _Your body has been left behind, and your face has been taken. You are nothing but a lost soul, now._

_But- _Toph tried again, but nothing would come to her. She couldn't even understand this insanity. _Who are you?_ She tried instead.

_Ummi. I am Ummi._

There was a short pause as Toph contemplated the name. It sounded familiar...

_Ummi? Do I...know you?_

Ummi paused for a moment._ I'm not sure, _She said at last,_ But yes, I think. Yes._

_Why are you here?_

Ummi gave a resigned sigh. _It was my wedding day_, she stated in a longing voice. _I was so happy. My Kuruk was waiting for me, and I was about to say the binding words, when I was taken by Koh._

_Koh?_

_The Face Stealer. The one responsible for you being here. _Toph was engulfed in another hug. _Everytime he steals, he claims it is for justice. He claims that the person deserved it. Yet he never takes the one who is to be blamed._

_Why not?_

_It is his method. To tear them apart from the inside. He takes parents, siblings, firneds. But usually lovers._

It didn't make sense.

_But...I am not a parent. I am not a sibling. I am not the closest person to someone. Why would he take me?_

_Maybe it just hasn't happened yet._

Another pause as Toph contemplated this.

_Then who is it_? Toph asked. _Who is Koh supposedly punishing?_

_Do you have any ideas?_

Toph thought. She didn't know anyone who had connections to the Spirit World...except...

_Aang?_

_The Avatar?_

_Yeah, that's him. Mister All- Mighty._

Ummi thought. _Yes_, she said, _I saw him once. He came with a question. Koh was bothered that he didn't get revenge, but he is bound by his own rules. He respects them in his own home._

She paused.

_Kuruk was the Avatar as well._

_Really?_

_Yes. Maybe..._

_What?_

_Maybe that is the reason you are here. Because of what Kuruk did._

_What Kuruk did? What did he do?_

_I shall tell you later. For now, rest._

_Rest? Do spirits need to sleep?_

_No. But I'm sure you would like to think through all that has happened._

Toph was about to object, but stopped. She nodded and curled up against Ummi like a small child would to a mother. She had a lot to think over. But, she mused to herself, this is a lot more fun then rejecting men.

Ummi let her arms fall over the small girl, and looked at their matching transparent skin. She was instantly filled with sorrow, because this girl was even younger then she was when she was taken.

Aang, Ummi prayed, can you help, even if Kuruk could not?

* * *

**I am not very happy with this chapter.**

**Inspired by the lurvely RiaKitsuneYoukai's drawing Lovely Child, Lovely Mask, and I used the dialogue in this chapter. I fudged it around a bit, but it's there. (I also agree that Ummi would go auto-mum on Toph). Also thanks to the many beautiful reviewers. You guys are worth the time, and more.**


	4. The Verge of Impossible

**Chapter 4;**

**The Verge of Impossible**

The Bei Fong residence was a mess. A loud, angry, tear-filled mess.

Poppy wouldn't stop crying; her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess. She wailed loudly into silk handkerchiefs and waved away any servants who tried to help. She sobbed out half-choked words, trying to form sentences but nothing seemed to be able to get past her grief.

Lao was silent. He stood stone still, as he had been standing for the last thirty minutes, since they found Toph's drenched body. His face was a grim mask of fear and pain, and he looked like the slightest breeze would make him crumple. Nothing would budge him, not even his hysterical wife.

Katara paced anxiously around the room, sometimes trying to help Poppy by doing what she did best. Calming people. Suki was muttering to herself, trying to find a solution to the horrible and seemingly impossible situation like a true warrior. Sokka had that thoughtful look on his face, the one that let people know that he was planning. And Zuko was muttering curses under his breath.

"We need a plan," Katara said, her gentle voice carrying over the despair. "We have to get Toph back."

"Yes," agreed Suki, "But first we need _facts_. We hear that our friend is missing. We come investigate. We find her drenched body at the bottom of a pond, and she has no face. That isn't exactly a basic mystery."

"Well, I say we just wing it," Sokka said, coming out of his thoughtful silence. "This is obviously spiritual, and since Aang has no idea what's happening, I'm going to take a wild guess here and say we are clueless as to what we're supposed to be doing. But hey, we've gotten through by improvising before."

Aang racked his brain for a clue, something to get them somewhere. No face...a lost face...it sounded so familiar. Where had he heard of that before? It was obviously something spiritual, as Sokka had said. Something out of the ordinary. He cleared his head and meditated, trying to find an answer to this seemingly impossible question. Digging within himself, he searched every memory, every detail of every_thing_, trying to find what was so familiar about this. He burrowed into his own mind, tapping at his knowledge, at his memories...

_AGAIN! Once again, ripping me from the inside, tearing, punishing me..._

This broken, torn voice, filled to the brim with grief. It was familiar...very familiar. Aang remembered a struggle, a search, a loss, a stolen face...

A stolen face.

He cried in anguish.

"Aang!" Katara cried. Kneeling beside her lover, she could see him tremble with rage. His arrows started to flash, and it was obvious he was losing control. "What is it? What happened!?"

"_**KOH**_," Aang cried, his voice layered with the power of his previous lives.

"Koh?" Zuko said, his brow furrowed in concentration. Koh...a familiar name, from his lessons as a boy. "The face stealer?"

Sokka caught on immediatly. "Face stealer! Are you saying that...?"

Aang took a deep, deep breath. Using all his control, he pushed his ancient power down, fighting the rising tide of anger, locking it up, letting himself calm down.

"Yes," he said, "This is Koh's fault. He's taken Toph."

Zuko breathed out a long plume of steam. Lao moved from his statue-like position, and Poppy sobbed harder.

"My daughter," Lao said, swallowing hard, "has been captured by a spirit? Why? How?"

"It's me," Aang said in a low, shamed voice, "My past life did something which made Koh vengful. So he took it out on me, because I'm technicly the same as Kuruk."

"But-" Suki started, but stopped. She knew what everyone was thinking, but she didn't voice it. It was too harsh_. Why would Koh take Toph? Why not...why not Katara?_

Zuko wasn't thinking this. He was too mad. He stormed towards Aang, and grabbed the monk by the shoulders.

"I don't care how," he said through gritted teeth, so close to Aangs face that he could see every well-worn worry line, "But you are going to go to the Spirit World and _bring my sister back._"

* * *

After his revelation, Aang found it hard to calm down. Everytime he felt himself teeter towards meditation, and towards the Spirit World and Toph, he could hear cold, echoing laughter and choked sobs, making him angry and ruining his concentration. After several tries he slammed his fists into the ground, breathing heavily out of his nose.

"I can't do it!" He practicly growled. "I can't concentrate, I can't do this!"

Zuko, who had been standing guard over Toph's faceless body, hissed in impatience.

"We did this!" Zuko said, "We did this all the time when you were learning fire bending! Meditation, keeping a clear head! Why can't you do it now?"

Aang nodded, embarrassed. Why couldn't he do this now? He'd done it a million times before. He subconsciously recalled his trip to the Spirit World during the siege of the North Pole, and how he had gotten to there by concentrating on the Koi fish, and on the Moon Spirit, who he had been trying to save at the time, even though he didn't know it.

And idea struck him. He stood up, and without dusting off the dirt and grass that clung to his clothes, he made his way towards his Sifu and friend. He took a moment to gasp at her faceless head, before settling himself back into his meditative position, and pulling the upper part of Toph onto his lap, so that he was staring directly at the place where his friend's head was supposed to be. It didn't seem like it would work, but it was worth a try.

He took a deep breath, blocking out everything except Toph. His hands absentmindidly played with her hair, twining the ebony strands around his fingers. He breathed in her plum scent, and focused on the place where her face was supposed to be. _Bring her back_, he thought, _let me rescue her, let me save her, let me see her beautiful face. Let me bring her home, so that we can laugh together, and earth bend, and so she can yell at me. Just please, let her face be saved._

He felt something inside him open, and he felt raw power flow through his body. It was a familiar feeling now, something he expected. The colours of the world began to blur and run together in one giant whirlpool, and the last thing he saw in his mind's eye, before slipping away, was Toph's pretty face, her features etched into a laugh.

_Bring her back._

* * *

**Why, Tophgod, am I always not happy with my chapters? -Grumpy face-**

**This one took a little longer, but it still made it before the three week deadline! ...I think. If it didn't, I blame you guys for not nagging. X3**

**I'm planning to do some pretty heavy editing on my previous chapters, but I'll probably procrastinate until this whole story is finished.**

**Ah well, until chapter 5!**

**Ciao!**


	5. A Me from Before

**Chapter 5;**

**A Me from Before**

Entering the Spirit World, Aang thought, is like being dunked into water. There is that slowed, calm moment when all sound disappears, and every movement is slower; that moment of shock and stillness. Aang woke in the Spirit World, with a blue hue and light (lighter, of course; he wasn't named Twinkle Toes without reason) on his feet, his body shivering from the change of atmosphere.

He gathered his thoughts and stood. It was the same as always; swampy, dark, empty. He felt the metaphorical string twined tight within his fingers, the string that connected him back to his body, his link back to the real world. It was thin and soft, with a blue hue about it. Entwined with this string was another; it was green in colour and seemed more fragile. He knew what this was; it was Toph's lost link back into the world where she belonged. He had to bring it to her. If he could.

_Not if,_ he scolded himself,_you've got to focus on achieving, like Toph said. When, not if. When, when, when..._

Using this single word as his mantra, he set his mouth into a determined line; a habit he had picked up from Toph. Squaring his shoulders, he started to plough through the misty wilderness, breathing deeply and concentrating. Around him, impossibly large trees grew, branches heavy with vines. There was no sound; or maybe it was so incredibly noisy that it seemed silent. That was the thing about the Spirit World; it didn't make sense.

It took him a while to realise one vital fact. He was incredibly weary (as weary as spirits get) and he was starting to get impatient when he realised one thing.

He didn't know where he was going.

He stood in the middle of the hazy wilderness, his link intwined tightly around his fingers. He was almost embarrassed by his mistake. _Lucky theres no one around here to notice it..._

A thought occured to him. He wasn't alone. He was _never_alone. Placing his hands infront of him in an airbending prayer position he breathed deeply and focused. "Avatar Kuruk," he whispered. A blue light flooded within him, and was released, forming itself into the form of a weary man. His face was creased with lines from worry and sadness, his eyes a deep pit of agony.

"Avatar Aang," Kuruk said, bowing.

"Avatar Kuruk," Aang said, bowing in return. "I need your help. See,-"

"I know."

Two words, weighed with despair. Kuruk's hands closed into tight fists, and his mouth set in a grim line. Those two, agony-filled words echoed around the empty wilderness, cutting through the mist and jumping off the trees, bouncing back to them. Aang had a flash of a beautiful water-logged body with brown hair and no face, dragged from a pit of water. A vision of a man, so angry and upset, that his eyes started glowing, his roar of pain became layered with power.

"I'm sorry," Kuruk said, "I should keep my emotions under control. I'm here to help you after all."

"It's okay. I understand."

Kuruk nodded. "Of course you do. You're even younger then I was when Koh took your-- our, beloved."

If spirits could blush, Aang bet he would be as red as a beetroot.

"She's not my beloved," he rambled quickly, "I mean, I do love her, it's just that as a friend. Not that she would be a bad, er, partner, it's just I-"

"I get it," Kuruk said, a smile returning to his face.

"Uh, okay then. Well, we should go."

Kuruk watched Aang's figure clumsily stumbling away, coming to the same conclusion with Aang that Ummi had come to with Toph. Aang turned around and looked back at Kuruk sheepishly.

"Uh, which way was it again?"

* * *

It took Toph a while to process that information. She had been kidnapped, her face had been stolen, and she had met someone she had possibly met before. As soon as she wrapped her head around the fact that she was indeed not dreaming or insane, she quickly moved on to what was next; escape.

Toph knew that Aang would figure out what had happened and come to rescue her. He was Aang; couragous, brave. A regular hero. But Toph Bei Fong never played the Damsel in Distress; no, she needed to do _something_ to escape. Her pride demanded it.

But she was still concentrating, alert to any sound of that fluttering, bird-like heart. She was alert to the sound of an unnatural breeze, or of the pitter-patter of leaf- light footsteps. Although she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew in her heart that she was waiting for Aang.

_Impossible_, Ummi said, when she noticed what Toph was doing, _impossible. If there was a way, Kuruk would have found it by now._

_You have too much faith in this Kuruk guy_, Toph replied, _I'm going to get out of this mess. Nothings impossible for Toph Bei Fong._

Ummi smiled at her young friend. So much like herself, in a way. Determined, head-strong... thinking there was a way out of this situation. The Water Tribe woman couldn't bring herself to ruin Toph's fantasy of escape. She didn't think she had a chance of shaking that stubborn determination, but...

Ummi knew that it was next to impossible to find a way out of Koh's trap. She had tried, many, many times, as had Kuruk. But nothing had worked.

_I was thinking_, Toph said after a while. She had spent the past few moments probing the darkness for a way out, and had finally come up with something.

_Yes?_

_Well, you keep talking about Kuruk, and how he's always trying to rescue you, play the night in shining armor and stuff--_

_Knight in shining armor? Kuruk isn't that chivalrous, you know._

_--anywho,_Toph continued, ignoring Ummi's input,_ how do you know?_

_Know what?_

_Know he's here. I mean, I can't find any holes in this... _she thought for a moment, searching for the right word, _darkness. So, how did you know when Kuruk was here?  
Well, mostly,_Ummi said, sad now, _Koh shows him my stolen face. To torture him, jibe him into showing emotion. It hurts him. He always nearly breaks._

Toph nodded. Ummi had explained about the pulling out faces thing.

_And other then that, I can _feel _when he's here. Like there's a tiny, shimmering light that just glows when he comes. A connection._

These words struck a memory in Toph._ Love is always brightest in the dark... _she sang absently_._

_Yes! Like that! Where was that from? It sounds familiar..._

Toph had to think for a minute. Where was that from? Another line came to mind; _built a tunnel to be together..._Ah! That was it! It was an old Earth Kingdom fable, a small song sung to every small child to rock them into sleep. She explained this to Ummi, even sang a verse.

_Oh yes. Oma and Shu. I remember now._Ummi closed her eyes and sang;

_Two lovers,_

_Forbidden from one another,_

_A war divides their people,_

_And a mountain divides them apart._

_Built a tunnel to be together..._

She sighed. _I went to their graves once, with Kuruk. He sang me a few verses himself. I miss days like that._

Ummi suddenly looked so sad and resigned that Toph wanted to hug her and tell her it will be aright, switching the mother-daughter roles now. But she refrained.

_Have you ever tried to follow the connection?_ She asked.

_Yes. Of course. But before I can get there, Koh yanks my face out to show to Kuruk, and he has to leave._

_If he loved you so much, why didn't he come in here? Just to be with you._

_He has duties_, Ummi sighed. _He has to help the Avatar._

Toph nodded.

_One more thing,_ she said. _Are there other people-- er, lost spirits here? I mean, we can't be the only ones with lost faces._

_There are, _Ummi said after a while. _But this darkness is so vast and depressing, that they can hardly find eachother._

_Then how come we could?_

_I'm not to sure._

_Any theories?_

_Well, I have one. But it's absurd._

_Do tell._

_Well, I have this theory that we have met before. And that we were dear to eachother then._

_How is that so absurd?_

_Well, I've been lost for a few good centuries now. And you don't look like you're 200- something years old._

_Good point._

_Thank you. I was quite good at arguing, you know. Looks like I haven't lost my wonderful charisma skills._

If Toph had facial features, she would've smiled. _You're not too bad, Ummi._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

Ummi was silent for a bit. _Not just for that, _she said at last,_ but for being here._

_You're happy I lost my face?_

_No, you know what I mean. Thank you for bringing some love into my lost exsistence. It's very uplifting._

_I'm here 'til the end of the month, _Toph joked.

Ummi smiled. It seemed sad that this inspiring, wonderous youth should be stuck in the darkness of loss. She noted the way that the young earthbender held herself, head always up, body rigid, waiting. She looked as Ummi herself had always looked, and still looked now. She was waiting for someone.

Once again, she prayed.

_Aang. Save her. Save her._

* * *

**As always, not happy with the chapter. SHall edit later, when I'm not late for something.**

**It's a lovely summer's night here. It's very inspiring.**

**This chapter is more light and humorous then the others. Probably because I'm in a good mood.**

**Last update befopre Taang Week. I shall be writing in it.**

**And Kuruk is in the story! The plot thickens...I didn't mean to put the Oma/Shu song in here. It slipped out. You can't blame me. We all know that this song rocks your kneecap.**

**I have to go. I lose track of time when I write, and it is now 7:10 pm. I was supposed to be somewhere at 7. Not very good.**

**Kind of inspired by ZekeStar and RiaKitsuneYoukai, for their unshakable faith and awesome-ness. Also, Riia (RiaKitSuneYoukai) has some beautiful Kummi-Taang theory art that just inspires you. Go see her DeviantArt page. Now. (Free advertising, Riia!)**

**I shalt see thou when I writeth in Taang Week.**

**Ciao!**


	6. Endurance Test

**Chapter 6;**

**Endurance Test**

The air was thick with fear. The heavy mist's of the Spirit World seemed to spin Aang and Kuruk into a never ending tunnel, where everything looked the same. Somewhere during the journey, a change had occurred in the atmosphere, making Aang tense, and all other Spirit's in the Spirit World silent. It was a shuddering feeling, one that made you want to scream to break the silence, only to find yourself not be able too. He clutched his and Toph's life links tighter in his hand.

The Avatar's trudged through the misty swamp, the atmosphere soundless except for their heavy breathing. Spirits as a rule, didn't need to breath, but it's something they did out of habit. Aang found himself looking over his shoulder every five steps or so. He had this nagging feeling that he was being followed.

"Aang," Kuruk began, stopping to turn and look at the young monk behind him, "We're past half way there. You should know, that Koh has def-"

He was interrupted by a laugh. A thrilled, challenging laugh, a familiar one, one that he would know and follow to the ends of the earth and back. And suddenly, for the first time, it struck him just how _much_ he missed her, how much he wanted to hold her, and gaze into her sightless eyes. He looked toward the girl, with dark ebony hair, clad in a white dress, as she raced through the swamp, her high, sweet laughter filling the still air.

"Aang, wait!"

Ignoring his past life's order, Aang broke into a sprint. He needed to reach that girl, he needed to hold her more then anything in the world. He would give up his life, just so he could be with her again. It felt as though he would simply break if this girl wasn't his anymore.

"C'mon, Aang!" Toph called over her slim shoulder, "Can you catch me?"

He pushed himself further, because Toph was here, she was so real, and she was only a meter away. She started to wade into a river, laughing all the while, when he snapped out of his obsessive longing.

This _wasn't_. His Toph couldn't swim. And his Toph never called him _Aang _either. This wasn't her. Not his Toph.

He felt like he would break.

Kuruk came up behind him, and put his rough hands on Aang's shoulders.

"Aang, you can't follow her!" He cried, "she's not your loved, she's not the one your looking for."

"I know."

"Listen to me! It's a trick, a defense Koh has that-"

"I said I know."

"She- oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Let's keep walking," Aang said, keeping his head down, to hide is shame and confusion. Shame, because he had fallen for such a weak imitation. Confusion, because he was feeling this way.

He had never had any romantic feelings toward Toph. He loved her, sure, and he respected her. But he never loved her the way he loved Katara; he never wanted to kiss her, he never wanted her to hold him. With her, he was just himself, and although she teased him, he never had to weave her presents out of fishing line, or pick flowers for her at the top of volcano, or pretend to be aloof and act older then he was. He was just himself; and he knew the she accepted him. They were best friends.

Then _why_ had he acted that way? Why had he wanted more then anything, to feel her body mold against his, to taste those plump lips? Why had a reacted as though it was... as though it was _Katara_ he was chasing?

"Don't be embarrassed," Kuruk said, "Koh is cunning. He has defences. I reacted that way at first as well, and it took me longer to snap out of it."

"What would have happened if I had followed her?" Aang asked tentatively.

Kuruk shrugged. "From what I know, you would've just kept on following her. You would've chased her for all eternity, happy with the weak illusion."

"When you came, you were alone, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you realise it was an illusion?"

Kuruk thought about this for a moment. "I ran into a tree."

"And that's it?"

"Well, I ran into a tree and realised that the imitation was much too graceful. My Ummi would've already fallen over. Even as a spirit."

Aang couldn't stifle a small chuckle. Kuruk smiled as well and kept on walking.

"But..."Aang started, but trailed off.

"Yes?"

"When..." Aang stopped, thinking. "When I was chasing To- I mean, the mirage, it felt as though...well, it felt like it would usually feel like when I'm with Katara."

"And?"

"And? It's just...confusing."

"Aang," Kuruk said, "Do you love Katara?"

"Yes! Of course! It was love at first sight!"

"No such thing," Kuruk said evenly.

"What?"

"No such thing as love at first sight. Before love can blossom, there must be friendship first. It's easy to fall in love with someones appearance; but it takes a while to be able to fall in love with whats behind the pretty face."

"...Kuruk?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a 'go with the flow' kind of Avatar."

Kuruk gave a humourless laugh. "So did I."

* * *

Toph wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn't so bored.

As it turns out, there's nothing much to do when you're surrounded by darkness, except stare into the darkness itself. Toph had been doing this, continuously searching her dark prison for a small breach, when she noticed it.

A small pinpoint of light, far off into the darkness. She gave a startled gasp and moved toward it. It didn't get any closer.

_They're here,_Ummi breathed, moving up next to Toph and taking her hand.

_Who?_

_Kuruk_, Ummi said, _and Aang._

Toph felt a wave of happiness wash over her. Aang was here! _He_ would be able to find them a way out of this. He was Mr. Bridge To The Spirit World, after all.

So Ummi and Toph stood together, waiting for their Avatar's.

* * *

**I am aware of the giant holes in my plot and logic. I'll patch them up later.**

**For some reason I love the idea of making Ummi adorably clutsy, although this has nothing to do with Toph**

**And in the next episode of FCL, we shall return to Gaoling, to see how our favourite 'siblings' are doing!**


	7. Sibling Love

**Faceless, Sightless, Loveless**

**Chapter 7; Sibling Love**

Zuko hadn't slept in days.

He just couldn't; all the fear, the worry. And he was still getting messages containing news about the Fire Nation, documents for him to sign and things for him to read over and authorise. You could never take a break from been the Fire Lord.

His back was full of knots, and there were heavy bags under his good eye. He had a rough stubble, and his hair- which was out of the traditional Fire Nation style bun- was in need of a cut.

In an attempt to escape the harsh reality of his life, he wandered around the Bei Fong's large garden. It was a thing of beauty, more lush and green then the royal garden's back at the Fire Nation. But that wasn't a very hard thing to achieve; nobody described the Fire Nation as _lush_.

His feet led him toward a distant corner of the garden; a place where the long, swooping branches of an ancient willow tree gently caressed the surface of a babbling stream. The smell of spring flowers in full bloom wafted up his nose, and insects began their natural melody as the day faded into night. Ironically, this beautiful stream led to the same pond that Toph had disappeared in.

Heaving an exausted sight, the Fire Lord sat down to relax.

* * *

Katara hadn't slept in days.

She just couldn't; all the fear, the worry. And she was getting requests, asking for the Avatar's help in some matter or another, to which she had to reply that the Avatar was on an extremely important mission and would help them as soon as he got back. You could never take a break from been the Avatar's girlfriend.

Her back and limbs were stiff, and there were heavy bags under her eyes. Her hair was starting to frizz, from lack of attention, and her clothes were getting awfully dirty. She had just made sure that Madam Bei Fong was asleep- the poor woman was taking Toph's loss hard- so she went for a walk.

She had wandered upon a tranquil stream while she was exploring one day, and found it was a perfect place for waterbending. She headed back there now, gently stroking the soft petals of flowers on her way. She was only mildly surprised to find Zuko sitting there, tapping his fingers impatiently against the green spring grass.

"Hi, Zuko," she said, walking toward him. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," the firebender replied, offering a tired smile, "it's not like you have to ask me. It's not my garden, you know."

"I know. I just thought you'd get a kick out of some manners. You being the Fire Lord and all."

"How nice of you to consider my feelings. Heaven knows, I'm missing people calling me 'Lord' and 'Highness'."

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long. Sorry we're been so _barbaric_."

Zuko sighed. "I guess it's okay, since you apologised. It's a good thing I'm so patient."

Katara laughed gently. It felt so _good_ to be here with a friend, exchanging playful comments and not having to worry about...well, anything, really. At least for now.

"You look tired," Zuko commented. "When was the last time you slept?"

Katara shrugged nonchalantly. Truthfully, she'd lost count now. She had to take care of Poppy; the poor woman was taking Toph's loss so hard. And then there was Lao; he was shutting himself in his study more and more. The family was tearing apart without Toph.

And then she had been sitting with Aang's vacant body, praying to whatever spirits she could think of for his safe return. His and Toph's.

"When was the last time _you_ slept?" She said instead.

Zuko shrugged as well. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Toph's body...waterlogged and faceless...

He shook off these thoughts and turned to look at Katara, to be met face-to-face with crystal blue eyes.

The depth of those blue eyes was indescribable. They held so much pain and loss; and happiness and joy. He could see hope for the future, nostalgia for the past, determination for the present. Within him, buried but never forgotten feelings arose. He had tried so, so hard to suppress them, so hard to not feel them, so he wouldn't destroy the new peace and happiness he felt with everyone. Because loving Katara was wrong; it was so, so wrong. She was Aang's, and she was never his. It was stupid to feel that way to someone who could never love him back. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

But it didn't _feel_ stupid. It didn't feel stupid that they were moving closer together, so close that he could feel her breath on his face. In fact, it was impossibly right that their lips met gently, and his arms wound themselves around her waist while she buried her fingers in his hair. Now that he reflected upon it, it seemed that it was always meant to be this way.

It wasn't the most romantically dramatic kiss that had probably happened in the world. Actually, it was almost _casual_; like they did this everyday. It seemed extremely natural that this would happen in the end; something that was never doubted.

Katara had always felt an irresistable pull toward Zuko. It was impossible to doubt their connection, their bond to each other. Her emotions ran wild within her, causing turmoil in her heart. The strongest was love; a strong, fiery passion for this forbidden fruit, the prince the pauper could never have. Hand-in-hand with that passion was a horrible, racking guilt. Guilt at betraying Aang, when he was away risking himself to bring back Toph. Guilt at the pain she would cause either Zuko or Aang in the end. Guilt at the emotions she couldn't stop.

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily, despite the fact that the kiss had been sweet and casual. He rested his for head against hers, staring into her eyes.

"How long?" She whispered, her breath tickling his face.

"I can't remember," Zuko replied, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. "It seems like I've loved you forever."

Katara gave a small nod. It did seem that way.

Neither voiced their fears or worries. They both knew that they had enough on their shoulders without having to say this out loud. The guilt ate away at their insides, but they ignored it, just this once. One night, just one night, without the troubles of the world, or the worry for their family. One night without the stress and chaos that reality bought. One night with nothing but each other.

They slept for the first time in days.

* * *

**BUAAAAAAH SORRY!**

**Okay, so this was a leetle late...And only two people nagged. I can't remember one of them...but Zekey, you should become a personal coach or something XD**

**It seems like I've been working on this for ages, despite the crappiness. Woah, Zutara. Don't write much of that.**


	8. Memories

**I AM NOT WORTHY.**

**I am so, incredibly sorry about all of this. About the extremely late chapter, and the uncreativeness of this chapter. It really does nothing to progress the story. I'm also sorry about the lack of sense-making that it does or does not make. I'm not sure if that was grammicly correct or not. I'm not even sure if grammicly is a word. But I'm going to shut up now. Happy reading.**

**Happy belated Christmas/Hanukka/Kwanza/Holidays to everyone, and a belated Happy New year too.**

**

* * *

**

**Faceless, Sightless, Loveless**

**Chapter 8; Memories**

_"Hello? I'm looking for a spirit named Koh."_

_Down, down, down. Step after step, further and further away from light._

_A haunting, eery voice. "Welcome."_

_"Thank you."_

_"My old friend the Avatar. It's been a long time."_

_"You know me?"_

_"How could I forget you? One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me. About eight or nine hundred years ago."_

_"I didn't know that. Why did he- or I, try to kill you?"_

_"Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved."_

_History will repeat itself._

_"Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something your past life did? After all, you're a different person now... you've come to me with a new face. It's been a long time since I added a child's face to my collection. So... how may I help you?"_

_"I need to find the Moon and the Ocean."_

_"Their spirit names are __Tui and La,_

_Push and Pull,_

_And that has been the nature of their relationship for a long time."_

_"Please. Help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help."_

_My world could be destroyed._

_"Oh, you think you need their help? Actually, it's quite the other way around. __**Someone is going to kill them.**__"_

_"What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?"_

_"You've already met them. Actually, __Tui and La,_

_the Moon and the Ocean,_

_have always circled each other in an eternal dance._

_They balance each other._

_Life and Death,_

_Good and evil,_

_Yin and Yang."_

_"The koi fish!"_

_He was there. Watching. Hoping for a slip up. "I must be going now."_

_A pause, then;_

_"We'll meet again."_

_**We'll meet again.**_


End file.
